1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a windshield wiper for automobiles, and more particularly to a wiper blade which is constructed to suppress or at least minimize undesirable wiper blade floating phenomenon which would occur during high speed cruising of the vehicle in the rain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During high speed cruising of automibiles in the rain, the wiper blades of the windshield tend to float or rise from the windshield, against a biasing force applied thereto, due to an inevitable air stream running downstreamly along the inclined windshield. This floating phenomenon brings about a poor contact of the wiper blades with the windshield and thus causes a poor wiping operation of the wiper blades. In view of this, various kinds of wiper blades have been hitherto proposed and put into practical use for the purposes of eliminating or at least minimizing the above-mentioned drawbacks. One of them is shown in Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication No. 57-928.
However, some of the conventional wiper blades including the wiper blade of the publication have failed to exhibit satisfied performance because of their inherency in construction.